miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscreated Wiki
Miscreated is a multiplayer, post-apocalyptic, survival-based sandbox game created using CryEngine. It's now available for Early Access on Steam and is in the Alpha stage. News! Even though we will try to keep this page up to date with the most important announcements and updates, don't hesitate checking out these various ressources for day-to-day activity of the dev team! * The Official Miscreated website * The Miscreated forum announcement page * The Trello roadmap * Follow them on Facebook and YouTube! * Join the Official Public Teamspeak server while you play to meet some new buddies (or enemies): tsei.trinitygames.com:10013 (see This Thread for additional information) Patch #36 - New big Map Expansion! In this Patch Network Issues were resolved to get more space for new Features. Also there is a new Big City up in the North. You can check the patch logfor additional information! Sections * Story * Vehicles * Weapons * Mutants and Wildlife * Navigation * Crafting Recipes * Items * Player character * Map (Official Wikia Map) * Graffiti and other In-Game Art * Community Sites and Fan Pages * Controls and Console Commands * Troubleshooting * Patches - Official Patch Notes and Steam Technical client updates from SteamDB.info. Overview The year is 2089. The Earth is in ruins from two major nuclear wars. Civilization has collapsed and the majority of mankind has been wiped out. Each day is a struggle to find food and water to live, weapons for defense, and gear to withstand the harsh unforgiving wasteland that was once earth. The city centers and areas once called home and work are now populated by grotesque mutated humans, minds rotten from radiation and sickness. Bandits fight for control of what’s left, executing everyone they come across or using them for slave labor and food. This is the world as it exists today, there is no law. Kill or be killed. Survive or Die. Game Features Implemented Game Features= * Realistic Bullet Physics: Bullet trajectory will change based on gravity, air resistance, and wind. * Unique Construction system: Use many of the same materials for crafting to create walls, barricades, gates and roofs to construct your secret base deep in a cave or high on a mountain. Store your items in vaults and protect your camp from enemies! * Dynamic Item Spawns: Weapons and items will usually be found in logical places, but can also be found anywhere in the world. Be sure to check everywhere for items – lockers, stoves, cupboards, and many more. * Persistent Characters: Your character’s stats and items will be saved when you exit the game. When you log back in, you will have your health, items and location all restored. * Comprehensive Inventory system: Store items on your character and collect weapons, ammo and other useful items. You can also find additional items to increase the amount of storage space your character has – like backpacks. * Crafting: A basic crafting system is implemented allowing you to make more powerful melee weapons and items such as advanced bandages. The crafting system is being expanded as the game progresses. * Food and Water systems: Keep your hunger and water levels up in order for your character to function at maximum efficiency. Low levels of food and hunger have a negative impact on your character’s performance. * Radiation System: Keep away from radiation to keep your level down. High levels of radiation will also affect your character’s performance. * Permadeath: When you die all of the items you were carrying stay with your character’s corpse. Other player’s can take them, or you can retrieve them yourself if they are still there when you get back to the corpse. * Free-for-all PVP: Kill anyone at anytime and steal their loot. There are no safe zones. However, it will be very beneficial in the long run to make a few friends. * Dynamic Weather System: Rain, snow, fog, wind, and other weather patterns are all dynamically generated and will create unique game play opportunities. The intensity of weather patterns will also be supported – from light fog to dense fog, for example. * Full Day/Night Cycles: Charge in during the day or wait until night time for a sneaky approach. The game features a real 24 hour clock based on the location of the server you are playing on. * First and Third Person Camera Views: Switch views based on personal preference (can be limited based on individual server settings). * Underground Areas: Explore hidden underground bunkers, caves, and caverns. Explore the map well as some will be hard to find, and you’ll have to swim to get in some of them. * Ingame VoIP: Realistically attenuated voice communication * Vehicles: Three vehicles are currently fully functional in the game. Scavenge for parts to get them running! |-|Planned and WIP Features= * Random Encounters: Encounters can be spawned dynamically and located anywhere on the map. * Incapacitation System: Allows other players to revive or execute you based on conditions surrounding your death. * Compelling PVE: Watch out for mutants who want nothing more then to post your head on a pole. These aren’t just boring zombies that slowly shamble towards you. A variety of unique enemies will exist all with the sole function of eviscerating you and devouring your corpse. Bandits will also use a variety of weapons both ranged and melee to make sure today is your last day. * Item Storage: Stash items around the world in items such as tents, vehicles, and other items. Return to them later to retrieve your items – if another player hasn’t found and taken them at least. * Bounty system: Place a contract on someones head or go reap other bounties yourself. * Persistent World: Explore a huge world with a playable space of over 64km² (8km x 8km). * atm only about 20% available Latest activity References Category:Browse